Windows History with Never Released Versions
Windows History with Never Released Versions is the First Video of MinderiaYoutuber after the zeroth "Channel Coming Soon" within the updates could be uploaded. History Based on the series, Windows Never Released can be combined with Windows History (1.0 to 10) Windows is made by Microsoft, within the beginning, Windows 1.01 Video Course Update 1 The first update (also his first "or second" video) is uploaded on January 6, 2016, with the additions: Windows Server 2109.png|Windows Server 2109 (Removed from Update 2) Windows 100.09.png|Windows 100.09 (Old Boot Screen, Updated on Update 2 (Note. Microsoft's Main logo is 2012, but it's in the future)) Windows 2016 (Update 1).png|Windows 2016 (Featured in Update 1, Note. the boot screen in update 1 looked a bit like in Windows 2000) Windows 9 (Update 1-2).png|Old Windows 9 Bootup as featured in Updates 1 & 2 Windows 9.1 (Update 1-2)|Old Windows 9.1 Bootup as featured in Updates 1 & 2 Update 2 The second update is uploaded on May 24, 2016, along with older versions with the additions of: * Windows Whistler Server 1999 * Windows Infinity * Windows 13-16.1 * Windows CE (Century Edition) * Windows Inside Review * Windows 100.01-100.09 Beta * Windows PDA Series * Windows 3.3 * Windows 4.0 * Windows 1000000 Changelog * Removed CE Series * Removed Windows Server 2109 * Remade Windows NT 8.0 & Windows 2016 Update 3 The third update is uploaded on June 30, 2016, also it's first parenthesized with "Update #" In the additions of: * New Windows NT 7.0 * New Windows NT 8.0 * Windows NT 9.0 * Windows NT 10.0 (Removed in Update 4 (Note: NT 10.0 is Windows 10)) * Windows Server 2119 * Windows 2011-2019 * Windows 1000000 AD Successors Changelog * Removed Codename Whistler Server 1999, Shorthorn, Florida, Blackcomb (2008), Eiger, Alaska, Vienna, Venus & Dragonfly * Removed Windows VY Canis Majoris, Windows DE & Windows DE SE (Decade Edition & DE Second Edition), Windows XPse, Windows Minecraft, Windows Metro, Windows Blue (Sound exist), Windows Magma, Windows VXP, Windows 7 ½ / ³⁄₄ & Windows 8 (Beta 2 M1 & Beta 2) * Removed ½ Series * Removed Windows Developer Console * Remade Windows PDA Series & Windows NT Ultimate Update 4 The fourth update is uploaded on August 8, 2016, and it's the last update before May 1, 2017. With the return of Windows DE (Decade Edition) And an updated versions of Windows 3.1, XP, Server 2003, Vista, 7, 8, 10 and 12. In the additions of: * Windows PDA 2000 Beta * Windows PDA Neptune * Windows PDA XP * Windows PDA Longhorn * Windows PDA 2005 * Windows 17-32.1 * Windows 50-50.1 Changelog * Removed Windows NT 10.0; Windows PDA 2029-2117; Windows 12.2-12.4 & EUR Versions * Remade Windows NT 7.0 Embedded, Windows 2020 (XP), Windows 9-11, Windows 7.2, Windows Infinity Series, Windows Insider Review & Windows CE (Century Edition) Update 5 The fifth update will be uploaded on May 1, 2017 With the return of Windows DE (Decade Edition) SE The following additions must be added to planned future: * OS/2 Warp Future / OS/3 Warp / OS/4 Warp / OS/5 Warp * Olta 1000000 B.C. * Microsoft Uranus (2052) * Redrock OS 1.0 (620 B.C.) * Vindauga 1000 & 1001 (999 A.D.) * Vanura 1 AD & 1 BC; -100 ~ -10000 * Windows 5.11-6.11 (For Workgroups) * Windows 12 Anniversary * Windows 89 * Windows 15-16 Under Construction, 20 Under Construction * Windows 3000-2000000000 A.D. * Windows 1.100-102.0; 1.1000000; 1.1000000000 * Windows 101-117; 120; 140; 195-200; 215; 220; 225; 230; 235; 240; 995-1000; 1085; 1095-1098; 1220; 95000; 98000; 98095-98098 * Windows 3000 Versions (Orion, Blackshift, Blueshift, 1000-1005) * Windows 95, 98, 2000, ME Anniversary Update * Windows Embedded 2007-2016 * Windows End (4999999997 A.D.) * Windows End SE (7499999999 A.D.) * Windows Future Versions (Solar, Sun, Ultramega, Vega, Zone, Galaxy, Redcomb, ML, NL10, SE) * Windows Longhorn 3-Longhorn 5 * Windows Millennithum Series (Vista, 7, 8, 8.1, 10) * Windows Prime Series (2000, ME, XP, Vista, 7, 10) * Windows Unlimited Series (95, 96, 98, 2000, ME, XP, Vista, 7, 8) * Windows MT 1.0-24.0 * Windows NT 5.1-NT XP; Longhorn NT-Back Office; NT 7.0 (Remake); NT 11.0-20.0; 100.09-1.100; 1000.0-2500.0; 500000.0-100000.0; 1.10000000 A.D. * Windows OSM (1.01-10) * Windows Prehistorical Versions (XP Millennithum; Millennium 1000) * Windows Server 1988 / 1990; 2037 / 2098 / 3004 / 20003 / 2000003 * Windows Redstone, Threshold * Windows v1000-v1005; v2000 * Windows ME Versions (MFE - Multiple Fatal Expections, SME (Second Millennium Edition), TME (Third Millennium Edition), Megaanum Edition, Myriaannum Edition, Second Myriaannuum Edition) * Windows Vista Versions (Vista 2: Beta 1-2; Beta 2 M4; Embedded 3008; RTM, Prime; Saturn; VR; VE; Vulcan; Venus) * Windows XP Versions (Alpha; Prime; RT XP; Slim; xp2-xp3; SE (Home Edition, Professional, Freestyle, Server Family); Build (3000, 1664230, 1225331634); XM; XXP; XXPSE; XXXP) * Windows with Multimedia Extensions Series * Windows X1/2-X15 * Windows Server 2109 (After leftover from Update 1) * Windows Blue (After leftover from Update 2) * Windows DE SE (After leftover from Update 2) * Windows VXP (After leftover from Update 2) * Windows VY Canis Majoris (After leftover from Update 2) * Windows XP Demo (After leftover from Update 2) * Windows Metro (After leftover from Update 2) * Windows NT 10.0 (After leftover from Update 3) * Windows Callisto (WNR 2 by Musebrat2) * Windows Jupiter (WNR 3 by Musebrat2) * Windows XP Classic (Windows Never Released 2 by Nermal Cat) * Windows 2000 Third Edition * Windows 3100, 3200, 4000, 5000, 6000, 7000, 8000, 9000, 10000 & 12000 Changelog * Added Future Software Releases and More Sofware Releases (Megatrum, Millennithum, Centurithum, Classic (not basically in this group), Indev, Post-Dev, Test, Prototype, Epsilon, Omicron, Delt, Slim, Gamma, Sigma, Theta, Prime, Omega, Centaurium, Millennium & Megaport) * Added End-of-Life OSes * Added Future Revision Version of Original Versions * Remade Windows 4.0 (Again); Windows Server 2001; Windows 94 & 97; Windows 98 TE; Windows 99 Windows End; Windows 2000 Second Edition; 3.1-95-98-2000-ME-XP-Vista-7-8-8.1-10-11-12-13-14-15-16-17-18-19-20, Infinity, Windows Server 2003 & 2016, Whistler, Longhorn & Blackcomb * Removed Windows 95-98 & XP Server; Windows 2.03-2.1 SE; Windows 2.99; Windows 97 Betas; Windows Whistler Datacenter; Windows 2000 Ultimate (Leftover from Nermal Cat); Windows 98 MIE & Windows NT Ultimate-Blue * Removed Windows 50.1 (if possble) * Still currently working on Windows 21-30 * Windows 100 is now on 9x technology bootscreen * Renamed the "Windows 1000x (B.C. 99,999-A.D. 999)" series from ("Windows" to "Vindaugus" "Vanura" to 1 B.C., 1000 B.C., 10000 B.C. & 100000 B.C.) Update 6 The sixth update will not be uploaded (until 2018 if it's a planned date) Update 7 and Beyond The seventh update and the future of WHwNRV would might cause some serious issues as a year, 2024-2026 Category:Youtube Videos